Night is Blind
by angelskull16
Summary: When 16 year old Katia fled to Paris and arrived to work at the infamous Opera House, all she wanted was a safe haven. She had no idea that instead of safety, she had ventured onto dangerous territory. Will she overstep her boundaries? Will she anger the Phantom?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hello guys! This is my first fanfic! I have always written short stories and fanfics but never had the guts to put it out there for review, so feel free to read and review. They will be much appreciated! **

**I love POTO so I have written many fics but this is the first to be up! I do not own any characters or story or anything as such only my OC's. **

**Thank you for taking time to read this, please remember to review!**

* * *

Night is Blind PROLOGUE

Curiosity clouded her judgement as she descended the slippery stone steps. She knew better than to continue down into the depths of the opera house. She had been warned many a time, but she was not one to follow rules. Not anymore. She was going to settle this once and for all. No more gossiping and guessing. No more restrictions and rules. She was going to see what was really hidden in the darkness.

Her brunette curls bounced across her shoulders as she took a look back behind her. She had come so far now, she had to go on!

"I must know, I must!" She had convinced herself that she would be safe if she kept in the light, but the light dimmed the further she went and it was starting to frighten her.

She came to a halt and peered across the room before her. Candles hung from the walls and a lake spread across as far as she could see.

"What will I do now?" she said aloud. There was no way for her to cross, and she had heard what creatures lived in the lake.

Suddenly, a heavy force caused her to plummet to the ground. She couldn't breathe, all the wind had been knocked out of her!

Coughing and gasping for air, she turned her head to look above her, but before she had a chance to see anything, her vision blurred into darkness and her body ran cold.

* * *

**Hmm, I wonder what is going on? Follow to find out! **


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Her Way

**HI, so this is the second chapter that is up but it's still like an introduction to give you a bit of background on Katia and how she came to be at the Opera House. The next chapter gets into the actual story which is in first person in Katias' POV. So she will be telling the story from then on. Until then here is the second chapter and Katia meets someone very important for her in this chapter!**

* * *

The night was young and the moon shone bright in the sky, lighting the way for 16 year old Katia to follow its path. She had been on the run for a month now and she had no idea of where she would rest tonight. She had no money, no friends and was very far from home. Her only companion was her small Papillion dog Bess whom she found when she was 14 and had kept ever since. She could have stayed at the Inn back home with her Aunt Beatrice and Uncle George, except for the fact that if she had stayed, she would not have lived. They had run her to the ground, treating her as if she owed them for her parents passing away and leaving her in their care. Day in and day out, they made it so she could not leave one room of the house unclean, or they would starve her for days. Bess would bring her scraps of vegetable or bread if she made it upstairs, which wasn't very often. Katia shuddered as she thought of these dark times, glad she had finally broken free from them.

Clutching Bess closer to her chest, she swiftly strode through the deserted streets of Paris desperately seeking sanctuary from the cold. Her midnight blue dress trailed in the dust behind her. The time on the clock tower read 10pm. Surely there was some place that would be open to allowing a young girl and her pet to rest for one night? She began to lose hope as an hour passed and she still had no place to rest. Bess was whimpering and shivering. Katia was sure she had circled the same 5 streets over and over.

"This is hopeless!" she cried out and she leaned against a stone building. Sliding down to the ground, she buried her head in her hands and wept. Maybe she should not have run away? Maybe if she had kept the Inn spic and span, she would not be treated in such a horrible way? She should ask for a carriage to take her back to her home and beg her Aunt and Uncle for forgiveness…

No, she thought. I cannot change the fact that they despise me. Nothing I do would ever be good enough for them. I am better off alone with Bess than left with them.

A shrill bark cut through her thoughts as she realized that Bess was no longer next to her. Panic soared through her and she shot up from the ground and ran out into the square.

"Bess!" she called out.

Another bark sounded from across the square where a dim light was shining from. Katia picked up her dress and rushed towards the street where the light was.

As she turned the corner she saw her pet standing before an impressively large building. Light poured from every window and people dressed in gowns, suits and other finery surrounded the entrance.

"Bess, have you found a palace?" she gasped as she scooped Bess from the ground. She stared in awe at the grand building before her. As if in a trance, she walked up to the doors.

"Hello," she said to the doorman. His eyes skimmed Katia as she stood in the entrance. He looked at her in distaste.

"Do you have a ticket?" he asked her, laughing as he said it. Katia had a feeling that he didn't like her one bit and she clung to Bess a bit tighter.

"I'm sorry? What exactly is the ticket for?" Katia became anxious. She did not know that she had to buy her way in to see the palace grounds.

"Are you unaware that this is The Grande Opera House? The showing tonight is Hannibal and you need a ticket to be allowed inside any further. So do you have one or not?" he crossed his arms as he finished his condescending rant.

"This palace is an Opera House?" she asked in amazement. She peered past the doorman to take a look at the décor inside but he blocked her view.

"Yes of course it is. Now if you do not have a ticket Miss, I will have you escorted off the premises." He stepped towards her, glaring menacingly.

Katia took a step back. She grew scared and immediately wanted to leave. But this was her only chance of finding a place to stay so late at night. She had to think of something!

"Please sir," she said, trying to make herself sound more confident. "I am new in town and only wish for a place to rest for the night. I do not know where to go, can you show me some place…"

"Not my problem," he cut her off unfazed by her plea.

"But sir, I" she leaned toward him as she tried to argue her case.

"Miss, this is your last chance! LEAVE!" he gripped her arm tightly and dragged her to the bottom of the steps, Bess falling from her arms.

Katia struggled to free her arm from his iron grasp and fought against him. She was almost thrown to the ground when, she was saved.

"Excuse me monsieur!" came a booming female voice. Katia and the doorman turned at once to the woman who stood before them.

"Let this child go. She is one of my own." The woman stood proud with dark hair wrapped in a bun and a plain black gown. She seemed like a woman who liked things just so, but took no nonsense from anyone. Her face was fierce but feminine and her skin pale with no blemishes. The woman wore a stern frown and Katia was intimidated.

* * *

**Whom did she meet that saved her? And how is she now? See for yourself in the next chapterrr! **


	3. Chapter 3: Piano?

**Hellooo, so I was meant to put this up a few days ago but I had work and health stuff to deal with so yeah. But this is the new chapter! In this chapter Katia talks to one of the POTO characters! This is kind of filler but its still building the foundations! Now its in Katias POV! Hope you enjoy.**

**AND thank you to my fave and follower! :D**

* * *

Chapter 2: Piano?

"My apologies, Madam" said the man as he let go of my arm and took a large step back. I brushed my dirt ridden dress down and picked up Bess as I looked up at my saviour. The woman lowered her eyebrows at me as she took in my appearance. She must have thought that I was some poor beggar or a thief. I wished I looked more presentable.

"Now, young child, look at the state of your attire! What is it you are doing here?" she asked condescendingly.

I stared at her, unable to speak. I didn't want the audience outside to hear about my business! She scanned the crowd of people and seemed to get my feeling of embarrassment.

"Come, follow me,"

She took me by the hand and led me through the entrance of the Opera House. It looked so grand and beautiful, golden statues and blooming red roses scattered the hallway. I had never seen anything like it in my life!

We walked through several hallways until she found a quiet room. There were two large red chairs and a small table surrounding a dimly lit fireplace. I felt like I would mark the chairs if I sat on one, so I stood awkwardly at the doorway until she shut the door loudly and made her way to the chair.

"Well, what is your story? Why did you come here?" she sighed, sitting on a chair and gesturing for me to do the same. I gingerly sat down with Bess on my lap.

"Please ma'am," I started before she interrupted me.

"Madam Giry."

"Sorry, Madam Giry. I only happened upon here by accident. You see, I was hoping for some shelter for tonight, and I was trying to ask for a place to stay, but…"

Madam Giry sighed and stood from her seat.

"Yes, Jerome does not take kindly to those who trespass. He probably thought you a thief!"

Oh no, I knew she would think I was a thief! She must want me to leave. I suddenly started to feel immense dread in the pit of my stomach. I could not go back out on the street in the middle of the night! I stood and looked her straight in the eyes.

"I assure you, I am no thief. All I wish is one night of shelter. I will do anything! I can cook, clean, sew, play piano and…"

Madam Giry's eyes lit up instantly. She seemed to almost smile.

"You can play piano?" she questioned?

Yes! She was interested!

"Yes, I am in need of practice but I can play quite well" I smiled politely in return, trying to seem as confident as possible. If she wanted me to play piano for her for a night, that would be Bess and I safe for tonight and staying in a magnificent Opera House!

"We are in need of a new pianist here. The last one… he... couldn't handle the demands of the position. But if you are in need of a residence and you are willing to pay your way, you are more than welcome to stay in the quarters on the upper floors and have a permanent position here."

I could not believe my ears. I, would be living, working here?! Playing piano for a living?! Was there any other reply other than yes?

"That would be wonderful! I would love to work here!"

And that is how I am now sitting on my bed, in the rooms up in the above floors of THE OPERA POPULAIRE! I cannot contain my happiness as I think back to just one month ago, when I thought I would not be able to survive on my own, constantly begging and hiding in fear of my aunt and uncle finding me. But I am safe now, Bess and I are safe in our new home.

* * *

**Alrighty so that is Chapter 2! I hope Madam Giry isnt too OOC, she is kinda hard to write for me. But yeah Katia and her wee Bess are now in the Opera House! Hint: the last pianist? Can you guess why he left? I wonder whom Katia will meet next? Stayed tunedd :D**


	4. Chapter 4: The Opera What?

**I'm baaack! So hi, I think I will be doing one update a week, as that's when I can make time between work and college. I had a lot of inspiration lately and got typing away so more chapters are being completed! In this chapter the whole shabang begins, Katia meets people and the show gets on the road! I made sure to make this chapter longer so there's a bit to read!**

**Thank you for taking your time to read and follow! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Opera What?**

I open my eyes as I hear the chime of the clock tower in the distance. Today was my first day as the new pianist! I must do well. I have to play perfectly tonight!

I take a look around the quarters to see if anyone else is awake. The room is at the very top floor, and there are four others sleeping in this room. I think they are ballet dancers, their shoes were at the foot of the bed last night. Bess is sitting beside my bed staring at me. Creepy little madam haha!

But there is no one else here today… that's odd. Unless…

Their shoes were gone! They were already away!

"Oh no!" I shout as I throw my quilt off and scramble out of bed. I am late! My first day and I am late! Bess barks away as if she is laughing at me. Thank you, Bess! I totally need mockery right now! I have to leave her downstairs in the stables. Madam Giry made sure to tell me that's where she would be most looked after. The men there have dogs of their own. I hope she will be OK! But I cannot think of Bess right now, I am super late!

Throwing on a random dress from the selection that Madam Giry had given me, I rush out of the room, picking up Bess as I go and down the numerous flights of stairs. I must look crazy; I have not brushed my curls or even washed!

I turn down the stairs and enter the stables, tapping the first person I find on the shoulders.

"Please sir, I need to get to rehearsals and..."

He chuckles as his bright blue eyes take in my disheveled appearance.

"Madam Giry informed me of your situation. I'll make sure she is looked after, miss..."

"Katia, and thank you," I smile at him politely,rushing back before Madam Giry has my head!

As I enter the performance hall, I see numerous dancers and stage hands setting up props and scenery. The prima donna Carlotta was "singing" away. Lord did she sound terrible!

**'_Hannibal COMES!'_**

Oh my ears! How can people actually enjoy her voice? Everyone else looks around apprehensively as if they are thinking the same thing as me: She is horrible!

Just as she finishes, three men appear in front of the conductors stand, interrupting the performance. Hmm… I wonder what's going on. I step forward and stand beside Madam Giry, pulling my messy hair up and tying it into a messy top knot.

"You are late!" she says quietly to me, looking me up and down.

"I know I'm sorry! I was so exhausted from last night I.."

"There is an announcement to be heard! Stay here and listen. Then you shall begin piano practice!"

"Yes Madam!"

I watched as she sauntered off into another area of the stage before turning around and listening to what was going on.

"As you know, for some weeks there have been rumours of my imminent retirement. I can now tell you that these were all true, and it is my pleasure to introduce to you the two gentlemen who now own the Opera Populaire, Monsieur Richard Firmin and monsieur Gilles Andre."

Oh! Mr Lefevre is retiring? I wonder why, he doesn't seem that old. But I'm sure the new owners will do a good job like him.

They then introduce a young man called Vicomte de Changy who is the new patron. He looks very handsome and young. I see two ballet dancers staring and whispering about him, a blonde and red head. The red headed one looks starry eyed at him. I know that look, she likes him. Aww….

Just then Madam Giry pulls me aside and points to the piano at the side of the stage.

"Go and practice! You shall be playing tonight one solo to get you used to performing in front of a live audience."

Oh gosh, performing in front of a live audience tonight?!

I quickly make my way to the piano and sit myself down, skimming the pages of the open score books in front of me. This looks waaayy more difficult that I had expected! How am I meant to play this tonight!

"Think of me" I say aloud the title. I can read the notes, so I know how it should sound, it's just putting the sound out of the piano that's the issue. I don't know all of the notes.

"_**Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said good bye**_" I sing quietly and play at the same time.

That wasn't so bad! I kept in tune to the lyrics. I think I'll give the next line a try...

"_**Remember me. Once in a while, please promise me you'll…**_"

**AAAAHHH!**

I hear screaming and shouting from beside me and I look over the piano to see one of the backdrops on top of Carlotta! The ballet dancers are dashing around frightened and yelling about some sort of ghost.

I get to my feet and dash over to Carlotta, pulling the backdrop up and assisting the stage hands. She immediately storms off the stage after ranting and raving that 'this keeps happening' and Piangi follows her. The rest of the dancers and performers look aghast and gossip amongst themselves.

Um ok, that escalated quickly. Now what will they do? With the first show with the new owners tonight, the audience will be expecting Carlotta like last night. And I for sure am not stepping in to replace her!

"I have a message sir, from the Opera Ghost," says Madam Giry holding a white envelope with a red mark hanging from it. I step towards her curiously, wanting to get a closer look at this envelope. The Opera what?

"You're all obsessed!" Monsieur Firmin scoffs, rolling his eyes.

"He merely welcomes you to his Opera house, and commands that you continue to leave box five empty for his use."

She continues to babble on about this 'Opera Ghost'. What on earth is an Opera Ghost? Why does everyone appear to be afraid at the mention of him? Maybe he just hates Carlotta's terrible singing! I wouldn't blame him. I couldn't listen to her all day, every day in rehearsals. I hope he doesn't try and throw me out for playing badly on the piano!

"A full house and we have to cancel!" Monsieur Firmin shouts again, throwing his arms in the air in exasperation. Oh for goodness sake he is such a drama queen! I'm starting to dislike him.

"Christine Daae could sing it sir!" Madam Giry pushes a random girl in front of the crowd of dancers. It's the red headed girl I saw before who was drooling all over The Vicomte! I feel so sorry for her, she looks terrified.

I decide to introduce myself and stride towards her.

"Hello Christine. I am Katia, the new pianist. I'll play the aria for you if you'd like" I smile trying to be as friendly as possible to this girl. Maybe she and I could become friends, I don't really have anyone else right now and knowing someone here might be helpful!

"I'm Christine. That would be nice of you, Katia. I am so nervous. What if they don't like me?"

"You will do great Christine. I'll make sure I won't mess you up"

I take my place at the piano and the two new owners get prepared to criticize what they haven't even heard yet.

Christine takes center stage and begins to sing, despite the protests of the rude men behind her...

* * *

**AAHH! So will she do well? Well we all know but yeah, so Katia heard about the O.G. and Christine took the stage! I wonder what else will come to pass in the next chapter! I think I like the idea of Katia and Christine becoming friends but I don't know for sure yet. And I was debating whether or not to use the 2011 show characters for face claim or the 2004 movie characters, but this might be confusing but I think all the movie characters are what I have in mind except Raoul I like the 2011 Raoul better purely because he has a more English voice which suits the story better. SO Hes my Raoul. If you's picture Patrick raoul thats fine! Stay tuned to see how Katia fits into the POTO world next timee! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Tia my dear

**It's Tuesday which means, its an update! I have just came back from work and its a beautiful sunny day in Scotland for a change! So yeah I realize a lot of my followers live in america, so you guys will probably see my updates late Monday night or early Tuesday morning, but here in the UK, its like 7 pm so for me its Tuesday. Hopefully you like this chapter, a little bit more about Katia is revealed in this chapter and she gets herself into a spot of bother!**

* * *

Christine beams as she receives a standing ovation from the audience before her. I stand proudly at the piano and bow my head as well. I am so happy for her! She had overcome her fear and the audience loved her! I know I played the piano well, which means that my first night ever performing in front of a crowd was a success. I have done it!

Christine exits the stage and I follow, bumping into the many dancers and stage hands who were rushing forward to congratulate Christine. She quickly becomes surrounded by people that I cannot see past them! I shall have to go another way.

I spot madam Giry running along a corridor and escorting Christine into her dressing room.

I was hoping I would be able to talk to her and maybe even hear a 'well done on your first night, Katia,' but no. All the focus was on the new soprano Christine Daae. I shouldn't feel jealous. She was scared as well but she had practiced for ages. Maybe I didn't play as well as I thought I did? What was wrong with me?

I decide to visit the chapel. When I get there, I see a beautiful stained glass window and various candelabras with pictures beneath the candles. I sit down in front of two blank frames and light two candles for my mother and father.

It's time like these, where I wish that they were still alive. I miss them so much. I hope that they would be proud of me, being a pianist in a beautiful famous Opera House. They would have cheered me on in the crowd, they would have applauded for me and meant it.

Tears start to fall on my cheeks. I can remember the last time I ever spoke to them. It was the worst day I could have ever gone through…

* * *

_Katia age 11_

_"Mum, why do you have to go? I don't want to stay with Auntie Beatrice and Uncle George!" Katia clung onto her mother's gold and green gown as she tried to hop into the carriage. She did not want to be left by herself with her aunt and uncle. She couldn't tell her mother about how they treated her; they promised her she'd regret it._

_"Oh Tia, it's alright. Mum and Dad will be back in a few days. Berlin is not too far away. And you know once your father sells our house, we will be living in a much nicer place, Paris!"_

_"I know mother, I just wish I could go with you."_

_Katia's mother kneeled down to her height and looked into her eyes._

_"Tia, the journey is much too long for you my child. Remember when we had to venture to Spain? You were terribly sick!" then she took a small box out from her cloak pocket and opened it. Inside was beautifully detailed silver cross, with ivy circled around it. She opened the clasp and placed it around Katia's neck._

_"Mother! That is so pretty!" Katia gasped. She had never seen a necklace like it before!_

_"It is for you my child," her mother smiled. "For you to always remember to trust that God will never abandon you. And neither will I. Whenever you are upset or lonely child, pray to him and you will find peace. I love you," she kissed Katia on the cheek and embraced her in a tight hug._

_"Come on love, we haven't got all day you know!" shouted Katia's father coming out from the house. He picked Katia up and twirled her around playfully. Carefully setting her back down, he gave her a peck on cheek._

_"We shall be back in two weeks, Tia dear," he laughed as he and his wife jumped into the carriage. Her mother waved at her out of the carriage with tears in her eyes._

_Katia stood waving until she could not see her over the hill anymore and her arm hurt. Sorrow and dread filled her heart as she made her way back to her Aunt and Uncle's cottage, not knowing that a few days later, her life would be dramatically changed._

* * *

Present.

I wipe my eyes thinking of the memory of that day. I wish I would have hopped on the back of the carriage and stayed with them. Later on that day, my aunt and uncle stole the necklace from me and sold it, knowing that it was valuable and they needed money.

Why did they have to be so cruel? They took the only thing that remained of what my mother had left me with.

I begin to pray. I pray for my mother and father, that they are in heaven and are happy together. I pray that they are proud of me, and that I will not disappoint them. And I pray that I find happiness and solace in this new home.

Feeling a little better, I extinguish the candles and leave the chapel.

I think of Christine. I should go and congratulate her, I shouldn't feel jealous of her, she did a good job and so did I. I will say hello.

As I walk toward the door where the dressing rooms are , Raoul comes out of Christine's dressing room. Oh my goodness, Raoul and Christine are together?!

When he leaves the corridor, I run to the door and knock twice.

"Raoul?" I hear.

"Not Raoul, sorry. It's Katia." I say, stepping into the room. Wow, there are a lot of flowers in here!

"Oh, Katia, I thought you were Raoul coming back," she sighs stepping behind a changing screen.

"Yes, I saw him. Is he courting you? Because if he is that is so sweet!" I smile looking at all the flowers again. The pink ones smell amazing!

"Yes, not really, well maybe. I don't know for sure!" Christine laughs, coming out from behind the screen.

"I am supposed to go with him to supper tonight." She doesn't smile when she tells me. Why is she not happy to be going out to supper with a handsome wealthy man! I would be!

"Is that bad? You don't look pleased?" I ask her. Surely if a young man with great title and looks was taking you out, you would be happy!

"Well, I am worried… that I might miss practicing with my teacher tonight. He is very strict."

"Oh Christine! You have worked so hard for your chance and you were fantastic tonight! Go and have fun with your man! I'm sure your teacher would give you one night to celebrate!" she laughs when I mention Raoul.

Then, her uncertainty disappears and she holds her head high.

"You are right; one night of fun won't do me any harm!"

"Yes I am right, so go, quick!" I feel better that Christine is happier and I no longer feel jealous. She deserves a night out.

Christine jumps up and fixes her curls before opening the door.

"Thank you Katia, have a nice night!" she smiles and shuts the door behind her.

I am left to my own devices. Hmm what should I do for the night? I don't have practice until tomorrow evening and I have no one waiting for me.

I circle Christine's dressing room, looking at all the pictures on the wall, the mass of flowers littering the whole area, the stunning dressers, the bright glowing mirror…

Wait a minute, bright glowing mirror?

I turn back towards the mirror and notice a glow from… behind it? How is that possible?

I step in front of the mirror and see my reflection staring back at me. No surprise there. But why am I glowing? There's light coming from the mirror!

I feel around the edges to see if it comes off. No, it won't budge… oh hello! It moves like a door. It's a door!

I peer behind the mirror door. It appears to be a tunnel? There's candles stretching from the walls, and the ground is damp. It's so dark even though there are candles. I wonder what is in here?

There are stairs leading down. If they lead down, that means that the O.G. must be there! After all they say he lives beneath the Opera House, so maybe this tunnel will lead me to him! I wonder if he is real! Now I have to go find out!

Clutching the edge of the mirror door, I step through into the tunnel. A shiver crawls up all over my body. It's freezing in here!

I go further and reach the stairs, taking a look behind me to see the entrance of the dressing room. I can either go back or go on. Which will it be?

Curiosity clouds my judgement as I descend the slippery stone steps. I know better than to continue down into the depths of the opera house. I had been warned many a time, but I was not one to follow rules. Not anymore. I am going to settle this once and for all. No more gossiping and guessing. No more restrictions and rules. I am going to see what is really hidden in the darkness.

My brunette curls bounce across my shoulders as I take a look back behind me. I have come so far now, I have to go on!

"I must know, I must!" I convince myself that I would be safe if I kept in the light, but the light dims the further I go and its starting to frighten me.

I come to a halt and peer across the room before me. Candles hang from the walls and a lake spreads across as far as I can see.

"What will I do now?" I say to myself. There is no way for me to cross, and I had heard what creatures live in the lake.

Suddenly, a heavy force causes me to plummet to the ground. I cannot breathe, it's as if all the air has been knocked out of me.

Coughing and gasping for air, I turn my head to look above, but before I have a chance to see anything, my vision blurs into darkness and I feel cold all over my body...

* * *

**AH! What has she done now!? And what happened? Find out next week! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Deal with the Devil

**Hellooo, so I apologize that I didn't put this up earlier on in the day, I had guests over and we were preparing for a funeral tomorrow. Never the less, the story must go on! SO here is the next chapter and it seems that in order to survive any longer in the Opera House, Katia does what she must with the O.G. Or as we know him, the misunderstood Erik :) **

**Have fun reading :D**

* * *

Chapter 5: Deal with the Devil

"_**The Phantom of the Opera is here, inside your mind**_"

I carefully peel my eyes open to focus as I hear the haunting melody play in my head. The first thing that comes to my attention is a lacy black curtain surrounding me. Candelabras litter the small space I am in. Oh lord, where am I? My whole body is like lead, reluctant to move. I look down and see my green dress Madame Giry had given me. I am still wearing the same dress I had on earlier, and I seem to be on a very comfortable… bed? What on earth happened to me?

Suddenly the lacy black curtain levitates to reveal a dark figure standing before me. What the… he wears a black suit and a white mask which covers one half of his face. Oh my lord, he must be the Opera Ghost!

"You."

So he speaks. My body shivers in response to his seductively scary voice. My instincts are telling me to run, to grab something, anything, and throw it at his face and run out of there, back into the dressing room. But I am too petrified to move, I can all but stare back into his deadly eyes glaring into my soul. I am going to die…

"Do you know why you are here?"

I do not comprehend his question. I can't tear my eyes away from his. If I am going to be killed, I would rather he do it quickly than have a drawn out and awkward conversation. He seems relaxed, oozing arrogance and wit. It terrifies me so, I push myself back to the edge of the bed. I need to be as far from him as I can reach.

"Are you deaf, child?" He growls, growing impatient. He takes a step towards me and lowers his face to mine.

I try to keep myself as calm as possible, but fear gets the better of me and tears start to fall down my face. He reminds me too much of Uncle George, how he would become if I had forgotten to give him extra helpings of stew, or if his room was untidy. How he would lock me in the attic which he claimed was my bedroom, with no daylight or contact to the outside world. All the memories come flooding back to me all at once and it's too much.

"P-please, monsieur, are you going to kill me?" I manage to stutter, clutching the cloth of my dress. My tear filled eyes bore into his, determined to figure out his motives.

He but scoffs and laughs at my question, still standing by my side.

"I was tempted. After all, you did destroy my opportunity to bond with Miss Daae. You had the audacity to encourage her to dine with that Vicomte!" as he spits out Raoul's title, he glares in my direction. So this is why I am here? Because he is jealous of Christine and Raoul?

"You are jealous of Raoul and Christine?" I ask testily, peering up at him through my lashes.

As soon as I speak, a large hand is thrust against my neck and forces me back into the headboard. I struggle for breath against his crushing grip.

"DO NOT SPEAK HIS NAME, IS THAT CLEAR?" He bellows, squeezing every smidgen of air from me.

"Ye-es," I gasp out, my hands pulling on his. When he finally decides to release me, I fall against the bed, coughing and spluttering, my hands massaging my neck. He marches away from the room and down out of my sight. I am completely and utterly dumbfounded. This 'Opera Ghost' whom everyone had feared, was in fact real after all, and had me in his lair. What am I to do? I cannot ignore him!

I decide to brave it and step out into the heart of the lair. Looking around, I am in awe. It is beautifully lit with several candelabras, curtains, sculptures of the Opera Populaire and an organ with sheets of music scattered around. The O.G. sits there as if contemplating. Then I see him is scribbling something down on one of the pages. I want to go and see, but I am too afraid of him.

I realize that I do not know how I came to be here: the last thing I remember is falling and then darkness. He is the only one who knows!

I edge my way towards him, careful not to step on any of his belongings. Conversation is better started sooner rather than later, right?

"Forgive me, monsieur," I begin.

He does not turn round or stop writing, as he replies "Yes?"

"How... um, why am I here, exactly?"

"You ventured here yourself." is his flat response, as if it's obvious.

"Yes, but... I do not remember seeing this place. I would have... if I did come across... it is a beautiful..."

He gets up abruptly, making me jump in return. I take several steps back, realizing that I was indeed quite close in proximity to his organ.

"This is not a haven Miss! This is where I hide! This place, is many things but beautiful is not one of them!" his voice is very low and angry. For goodness sake Katia! You keep angering him!

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I fall backwards and put my hands to my face in cowardice. I am so terrified of him, more tears fall from my eyes. They sting, but more tears continue to fall.

He looks at me, almost ashamed at my response, he takes a step towards me, and extends a hand to me.

Cautiously, I look from his hand to his face, and take it pulling myself up. I cannot deal with this, with him. I have to leave, but the big question is will he let me. He towers above me, like a predator.

"I saw you enter my home, so I was going to question you, but you had fallen into the lake. From there I placed you in my boat and let you recover on the bed."

I gasp, speechless at his explanation. He had rescued me? As he speaks, he seats himself at the organ.

"You are the new pianist of my home, yes? You are the glue which keeps the show together. Without a pianist, the arias are simply not the same."

I sit on a cold stone step, overlooking the lake and organ. He kept me alive for the sake of the Opera. So there was use for me according to him.

"You do, however, need improvement with your playing and technique. I can help you."

What? He wishes to help me with my playing? So I was an amateur pianist indeed, the audience must have loved Christine so much to not notice me after all.

"You wish to help me with my playing? You saw Christine perform with me by her side?"

He looks longingly at the ground as if in a dream. He must love Christine, but if so, why does he not say so?

"Yes I did. You accompanied Miss Daae and you could have done better if you had the right teacher."

He is hinting very strongly that he wants to teach me. He must know more about music than anyone judging by his surroundings. But if I was to take him up on his offer, I would be putting my life at risk! Although, part of me wonders goodness knows what he would do if I could not accompany Christine's solos. I couldn't embarrass her on stage.

"If you were to teach me, what would be your price?" I ask tentatively. He would not do such a thing for nothing in return, surely?

He ushers me to come by his side at the organ and I obey, quickly gathering my dress. I look over the sheets of music, they all have the initials 'E.D.' on the top corners.

"Take this one to the piano and play it. I want to see where you will start," he hands me a sheet titled: 'Music of the Night'.

I scan the page, eyes widening at the arrangements of the notes. I could not play this! But then again, if I were to refuse...

I take my time heading over to the piano at the other side of the lair, setting down the sheet and taking a large breath. I glance up at him, he nods, encouraging me to proceed.

OK then, Katia. Here goes...

_**"Night time, sharpens, heightens each sensation**_

_**Darkness stirs and wakes imagination**_

_**Silently the senses abandon their defenses..."**_

I sing and play through the song, attempting to reach for the high notes as best I could. But it was late, and tiredness combined with fear, fought against me.

"I'm so sorry. I was terrible, monsieur. I will be better next time, I promise..."

He stays silent as he walks over to me, his eyes never leaving me once. I feel very nervous, what did he think?

"You were not at all bad, Katia. Lessons will commence tomorrow at 3 PM. I shall escort you back into your chambers."

I sigh in relief and happiness, my fear dissipates. He wears a small smile on his face, as do I. If only I could see behind the mask, then maybe I could picture his entire expression. But I shall not provoke him.

Before I can step onto the boat, the O.G. takes my arm and pulls on it, making me turn around abruptly.

"My price is this, Miss Katia: Do **NOT** interfere with my affairs with Miss Daae, or inform her of our encounter. You would not like to see me at my worst. Is that understood?"

Ah, he is jealous of Raoul and Christine. I wish to be on good terms with Christine, and if she is going to be in danger I must warn her of him. But in doing so, would surely end my life as I know it. I have to choose between my friend, and myself.

"Yes, monsieur. I understand," I agree.

Satisfied with my response, he allows me onto his boat and we both set sail for the other side and I cannot help but worry...

What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**_Dun dada Dun! So, Katia and Phantom have met! I had fun writing this chapter, hope you had fun reading it! I hope the phantom was in character, I had a wee bitty bother writing his part but I know where this story will go now and have everything mapped out. Thank you to my new followers, there are quite a few. But i have to get going now its tomorrow oclock now! See you next week where Katia tries to follow the phantoms rules, but will she let slip anything to Christine? Stay tuneedd! :D_**


	7. Chapter 7: Everybody hates Carlotta!

**HIEE :D So here we are, back again! So Katia is instructed by the Phantom to not buggar up his plans for Christine... well does she? Let's find out!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Everybody hates Carlotta!

The close encounter with death stayed with me all through the night. The Phantom of the Opera, was indeed inside my mind, and refused to leave. He appeared to be everywhere and nowhere all at once. I could not escape him through my dreams, so I refused to sleep the whole night. Though sleep did not cure me of his wrath, flashes of his anger and outbursts plagued me still. Nothing seemed to rid me of him. He made me scared to the bone, scared for my safety and scared for poor Christine. She had no idea of the fate that befell her: the Phantom loves her, and he was certain that she is to be his, no matter the price.

I am regretting keeping myself awake, as I play the aria for 'Poor Fool, He Makes me Laugh', Bess curled around my seat. Carlotta bounces across the stage in her ridiculous lavish costume, assuring the empty room that she is the leading soprano. Oh why they allowed her to return as leading soprano, I was not informed until I had seated myself at the piano and Christine was in the wrong costume. They had made her change!

Carlotta throws another one of her 'diva episodes' and I cannot take another! If it is not her 'ill-fitting dress' it's her 'vocals needing refreshments'. I close the piano and head for the back stage door. I don't care if I get in trouble, nobody will make me endure that for a moment longer.

I rush away and hide in the stables with Bess. I am very grateful for working here and having a place to stay, I am! But it is very trying at times. Especially now that I have lessons with the Phantom at 3 every day. I hate leaving Bess alone here, well not really alone but with strangers. I had gotten to know them well though, especially Henry. He was quite handsome and he had a charming smile. He always placed Bess beside him whilst tending to the horses. I liked that he treated her well and well, I suppose like a gentleman he always greeted her as Miss Bess. That I admired in a man.

Henry himself appears out from behind a horse, with a brush in one hand and the horses mane in the other. He smiles and drops the brush, rushing over.

"Good afternoon, Monsieur Henry." I blush, curtsying to him.

"And to you, mademoiselle." He bows back. His eyes never seem to leave me, blue oceans...

"Are you busy at all? I just... need to converse with someone who understands me." I take a seat on the bench near the stable door.

"Yes of course, do tell me. Is everything alright?" Henry sits beside me, concern covers his features. Bess jumps out from under my feet and rushes to the brush, chewing on it.

I take a breath. Do I tell him of the Phantom? Of my encounter with him? Or would it be endangering his life? The last thing I wanted was to cause harm to anyone that I held close to me! I decide to place the blame on Carlotta and her shrill shrieking voice.

"Well, you see. Carlotta has returned and well, now she has replaced Christine and I don't think I can play well tomorrow night if all I will hear is her dreadful vocals!" I hope I sound convincing, who am I kidding: nobody liked Carlotta's singing. I doubt even she thinks so highly of herself, it must all be an act, surely.

Henry bursts out laughing. "I knew it, your face tells all. _No one_ likes her 'singing'. They just have to accept that she is the star of the show. I assure you, you are not alone in your opinions" he holds my hand in his.

I look at his hand and then his eyes. Does Henry, like me? I mean I would not mind, not at all! It would be nice to have a male companion of my own, but I am not sure that I would manage to juggle courting, rehearsals and the Phantoms secrets.

He leans toward me, his eyes closing... Oh my! He means to kiss me! What shall I do?

Just as I lean toward him, I hear the clock tower. I do not think of it, until the third strike. Oh No! I am late for the rehearsals with the Phantom!

I sit up abruptly, causing Henry to snap out of his trance. He stands quickly, facing me.

"I am sorry, I moved too..." he begins, but I cut him off.

"No! No, you are... you were perfect, thank you for cheering me up, but... I-I must be off! I have rehearsal! I mustn't be late!" I gather my dress and before he has time to reply I slam the door behind me.

My shoes batter the stone steps down into the lair, oh Lord, I hope he is not angry! What shall I say?

I turn the last corner before the lake, to find the Phantom standing in the boat with the oar, his eyes downcast. Oh dear...

"You are late,"...

* * *

**Oh plamph, Katia, look what you did now! No Christine in this chapter, I am sorry! This wasnt very long either, but I have been chasing health problems and getting them sorted this past few days, so sorry bout that. But what about Henry and Katia? eh? nah this is an erik/oc story. But this is now an obstacle! and how will she do next chapter with the phantom?! I have been thinking about a face claim for Katia and all I can imagine, is Nina Dobrev, but season 2 of TVD nina not the older in season 6 right now, coz Katia is supposed to be 16. and i always thought Nina looked much prettier in season 2, dunno why. but yeah hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will defos be longer. Thanks for reading! :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Rest Assured

**Heloo, sorry guys that I missed last weeks update, I feel terrible, I have been having so much drama its not even funny, like I have no idea why I bother with certain people sometimes. ANYWAYS side note I am thinking of starting a teen wolf fan fic coz I LOVE that show so much! but i wanna finish this one first. Now this is what happens after Katia is late. A filler chapter but it leads into the next chapter which is the IlMuto scene!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Rest Assured

I catch his death stare as he beckons me to the boat. It's an understatement to say that he is not happy.

"I apologize, I am late," I stammer as I step onto the boat, careful not to bump into him or lose my balance.

"You continue to try my patience, Katia. Does your work mean nothing to you?" He spits condescendingly as the boat begins to drift. I can hear his voice, his anger seeping through. Why did I have to make myself late? I know that it was because of Henry and me, our conversation. I shan't tell the phantom though, that would make him even more furious!

As we step off the boat and to the lair, I rush off first heading toward the piano. I sit obediently, in the hopes that he would not be as mad. The eerie silence fails to comfort me as I await his instruction.

"So, Miss Katia, did you have fun with you horse friend?" O.G. smirks, clutching a pile of music sheets in one hand and an ink pot in the other.

He knows about Henry! Damn, that is the one thing I had hoped to have kept a secret from him. But whom was I kidding?! He was the Opera Ghost! He could be anywhere and nowhere! I was stupid enough to think that he would not find out!

"You know Henry?" I gulp, eyes wide. His murderous expression is more than enough to start my heart racing. The Phantom is known for being a murderer and for taking out anyone who defied him or got in his way. What if he hurt Henry? What if he killed him because of me? What if he would kill me? He already was going to before! I cannot keep my composure and I feel like I'm suffocating. No, really, I cannot breathe!

The Phantom's grin dissipates as he watches me struggle to breathe, my hand on my chest. He kneels in front of me.

"Katia?! What's wrong?" He shouts, but I cannot hear him, everything is spinning, I clutch the piano.

"C-can't b-br-ea-the," I manage, I fall off the piano stool, expecting to land on the hard concrete but alas, the Phantom catches me in time for my face to not hit the ground.

"Katia, you are ok, breathe! Breathe my dear," he says soothingly into my ear, hair pulling behind of my face.

Gradually, I begin to breathe normally again and I forget that I am in the phantoms arms and he forgets he's holding me. He places me so that I sit on the ground, my head against his chest. My only thought is that I want to sleep, this day has been full of stress, between rehearsals and the phantoms rehearsals, it was all too much.

"I am sorry, I do not know what came over me!" I say breathlessly, still against him, my eyes closed. I hear his heart beating frantically, his breathing uneven.

"No, forgive me. If I have pushed you so, then you shall rest until you are well again. Katia?" O.G. says calmly, realizing that she has not answered. Turning her over, he takes a look at her: she has fallen asleep on him.

He was shocked to say the least! No one had ever felt comfortable enough around him to even say hello never mind sleep on him. He was not sure what to do with her now, she was unfit to practice, and she had to recover.

Without a second thought, he stands up, careful not to drop Katia, scooping her up in his arms and once again places her on the swan bed. He fixes her so that she is comfortable.

"Katia," he says to himself, sweeping her hair from her face. He realizes that he had never gotten a proper look at her face, what she looked like.

Her eyes were brown, well hazel he had noticed when she had spoken to him, her hair a curly, brunette. Olive skin, perfect small features. Her frame was slim, but curvy from the dreadful corsets that woman have to wear. He hovered over her dress, taking in the colour and how it suited her skin tone. She was practically flawless, except of course, she wasn't Christine...

* * *

**OK, so to make the story shove on, I know what the ending is gonna be, and the story but I will only write what I think is important, and of course cover the important parts of POTO so it matches the story line. Sorry that this is so short but I want to pace it out so the story isnt over too quickly and I write badly just to get it finished if that makes sense. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and I am not updating every Tuesday, I am just updating whenever. But I will make sure it is at least once a week this time. thank you for the follows and everything!**


	9. Chapter 9: Il Uh-Oh

**New Chaptuh! Hope yal like, the IL MUTO scene!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Il Uh-Oh

I take a glance before me at the display of music sheets, in assortment of different speeds, rhythms… I had no idea that these were all written by the mysterious E.D.

"So shall we begin, now you are indeed feeling much better?" He says softly, standing behind me. No pressure then! Soon after I awoke in the swan bed again, he had told me that I had some rest but must practice more as the Il Muto show was tonight. He really loved to pressure me didn't he?!

"Yes…" I say, and then hesitate. I cannot keep calling him phantom or O.G., right? I had to know his name…

"Forgive me, but what should I call you?" I look at him through my long lashes. I see his distaste for my question, drawing in a quick breath before answering.

"Phantom, O.G. the Devil's Child, which ever you think fits," He says, looking down at his feet. I have never seen him so unsure of himself.

I scoff at his choice of names. Surely he would want me to call him by his real name, if he even had one, that is.

"Are those your only choices, monsieur? Do you not have a proper name?" I lift up one of the scores with the initials 'E.D.' scrawled on top.

"Is E.D. your name?" I ask cautiously, hoping he would not be mad at my forwardness.

He simply shrugs, "It is. Erik Destler."

I begin to feel like a huge weight has fallen upon me. He has a name, a human one that no one has bothered to know. I feel so much sadness for him all of sudden...

"You must dislike those which call you only by 'Opera Ghost and Phantom'. Do you not wish they would see you as a person, rather than a monster?"

Erik coughs awkwardly, then taps the sheets, urging me to play the music. So I obey and drop the subject. I smile, knowing that I had made some progress with the Phantom: I know his real name.

* * *

The room is full to burst with aristocrats and the highest of society all seated and eager to see the show. With Carlotta back, she must have brought in a whole herd of new fans, there are more than ever before.

I feel very nervous and shaken. Erik said that he had plans to put Christine back into the leading role, not the page boy farce that she had been forced into. He would not tell me though, probably in fear that I might have told Christine and foil his plans. All he said was that by the end of the night, everyone will know who the real star of the show was. Dread clouds me as I think of whatever that may mean.

I step quickly toward the piano, not really needing to use it until a bit later in the performance, but needing to prepare myself. I watch as the show goes underway, almost regretting taking the position of piano. I can unfortunately hear the performance loudly as ever, and when Carlotta is the Countess...

Her voice pierces the room as she prances the stage, poor Christine in tow. I feel so bad for her, not being allowed to sing and having to pretend to like Carlotta. She steals a glance at me, her act falling slightly as I catch her pleading eyes. She wants so badly to be the leading soprano. I wish I could help her.

_**"Serafimo - away with this pretense!**_

_**You cannot speak, but kiss me in my husband's absence!**_

_**Poor fool, he makes me laugh!**_

_**Haha, Haha...**_

_**Time I tried to get a better better half!**_

_**Poor fool, he doesn't know!**_

_**Hoho, Hoho...**_

_**If he knew the truth, he'd never, ever..."**_

Just then a voice booms over the stage:

'Did I NOT instruct, that box 5 was to remain EMPTY?!' It is Erik! What is he doing?

Gasps and whispers echo around the room as everyone comes to terms that the 'Phantom of the Opera' has struck once again. I must admit, it is quite exciting, Erik does put on quite a show and a convincing one at that. He has everyone practically shaking at the knees. All except me, because I know his truth.

Carlotta however seems unfazed by the Phantom, demanding the show go on, snidely calls Christine a toad and rushes off stage for her throat spray. Ugh, I wish I could just make her choke on her words. How dare she call Christine a toad?!

I sit arms crossed, waiting for the show to just be over already. I will not listen to her any longer.

_**"Serafimo - a****way with this pretense, You cannot speak,**_

_**but kiss me in my AAAARRRRRGGGHHHH!"**_

I shoot up from my seat, what was THAT?!

Carlotta continues to croak and her voice sounds like a dog barking in the night!

The audience erupts into laughter and Carlotta begins to cry. Monsieur Firmin and Andre signal to the stage and the curtains are drawn. I cannot contain my giggles at the events unfolding before me. My wish became true! No more Carlotta! WHoo!

We are then informed that Christine will be the lead instead of Carlotta. Yes! Thank heavens balance has been restored. We are also informed that to make sure Christine is ready for the role and has time to change there will be the ballet of a different act playing. Which means I have to play this part. Oh Well...

I seat myself down and begin as the curtains open and the ballet gets going. This isn't so bad after all! Erik gets what he wants and so does Christine, everyone is happy. But unfortunately all good things must come to an end. During the show I look up and see Erik, running about above the stage. What is he doing? I cannot see well but suddenly a body flies down on a noose from the above the stage!

"Oh my god!" I shout, as I see a flash of a black cloak as the Phantom runs away. Why Erik, Why?!

* * *

**Whoo finally got this chapter finito, it took longer than excpected because I have been sooo busy and I wanted this to be decent. Hopefully it was. More Erik and Katia interaction will be coming soon in the next chapters! Thank you everyone for reviewing, following and favouriting!**


	10. Chapter 10: Music of the Past

**Hi Guys, soooo sorry that I have taken so long to update but I have literally had no time at all to write. Everytime I sat down to type, I had to go do something else! So this is the new chapter! Here Katia confronts The phantom on why he killed Bouquet and shite hits the fan!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Music of the Past

I run as fast as I can down to the Phantoms lair. We have lessons, but how on earth could I concentrate with the thought of Bouquet just hanging from the... I cannot even think of it. How could he just take a mans life? It makes me sick, why am I down here?

When I arrive at the lair, I rush to the piano scurrying through sheets upon sheets of music. 'E.D.' everywhere. If he had written music, why had he not made himself famous and left this dark place? Was it because of his 'face'. What on earth was wrong with it? What could be that bad?

My behavior becomes more crazy as I jump from the piano and rummage through his belongings, his ribbons, roses, pictures of the opera, drawings and displays of the stage and a large red curtain. Curiosity gets the better of me and I lift the curtain up over my head. Why is he so obsessed with the opera? Does he not know there is more to life than being stuck on the outside and watching and waiting? Why does he not tell Christine how he feels? Sure she is with Raoul but that has not stopped others?

I turn around and gasp in horror. There, right in front of my eyes was a mannequin. With CHRISTINE'S FACE! WHAT ON EARTH?!

I storm out from the curtain, feeling slightly... betrayed? WHY would I feel betrayed. I do not know, I could feel something, deep down in my stomach, and it made me feel sick.

I collapse on the stone steps once again, and burst into tears. Why is he this way? Obsessing over Christine, someone he could never have, and killing to prove his point? Would he kill me to prove his point? I wish I could tell someone, anyone!

Just then, a short sharp slam, echos through the lair. He must be coming, what should I do?

Erik comes around the corner, stamping and throwing candelabras, shoving papers here, there and everywhere. Oh lord, he is mad...

"Katia?" he calls, looking around. He notices me as I lift my head up from my knees. I shake so much, I can't control it.

"Why," I shout at him, slowly getting up to my feet. "Why did you murder him? And in front of all those people?"

He attempts to come to me but I back away and grab the first weapon of defense I could find, which happened to be a large lit candle. I hold it in front of me.

"Stay away from me!" I sense the apprehension in his stance, he tries to reason with me, but I don't want to listen. How can I trust him? He could take a life with no regret or emotions? He would take mine without so much a blink. I cannot let him kill me.

"Katia, I'm not going to kill you! I had to kill Bouquet! Christine has to fear me or she will not do as I ask!"

I laugh nervously, ask? "How is it asking, if she has no choice but to obey? You cannot control everyone, leave Christine alone!"

I had taken it too far. He warned me before of what might happen if I come between him and Christine. He lunges at me and grabs my arm causing me to drop the candle. I push him but he does not budge. Instead he proceeds to grab my neck in his hands and pulls me against him, his arm squeezing my torso. I can barely breathe as his large gloved hand tightens against my frail frame.

"Christine is mine! She belongs with me!" he growls! His voice laced with venomous anger. Oh God, have mercy on me.

"Wh-hy her?" I stutter, any longer and I won't be alive! I have to convince him to let me go. Then I can get the heck out of here!

"Why her?! She is my muse, my angel of music! Nobody else matters, no one else cares!" Bingo...

I struggle to move up and make his hand leave me some room to breathe but his iron grip stays intact.

"I c-care," I manage, blackness threatens to cloud my vision, he must let me go! I gasp a slight sigh of relief as he tenses and his hand releases my throat just that little bit.

"You do?" He asks calmer with a lot of confusion. I twist myself to turn and face him, hoping to make him see some sense and allow me to leave.

"Yes, of course I care. You and I... I thought we were becoming friends. Friends care about each other, Erik." I lift my hand to graze his face, but he flinches away slightly, fearing I may clutch his mask I presume.

"I... you...leave. You must leave this place. Never come here again." He stumbles over his words, bewildered. His arm still around my waist, Erik ushers me toward the boat. What? He wants me to just leave?

"I can't just leave! Why are you pushing me away?" I pull away and from his grasp and stand by the boat arms folded. I am getting the truth from him. I don't know why I am so adamant to be nice to him, he almost killed me again. Why aren't I running from him, for my life?

"How can you care?! HOW!" Erik storms toward me and yelling in my face.

"Because you helped me with my piano, I am really good thanks to you, you are amazing at music! You have talent and you're wasting it staying here and hiding from the world like a recluse!" My arms flail in dramatics as I shout back. If this is what we were going to, they by all means we will have a shouting match!

"I recluse from the world because the world is repulsed by me, by my face! I have known nothing of friendship or happiness!"

"I am not repulsed, it cannot be that bad!" I stand forward and realise that now I am face to face with the Phantom of the Opera staring deep into my eyes with heated anger.

"Well let me show you, what is that bad, that a mother abandons her own child and leaves them to the circus!"

With unexpectancy, he whips of his mask and bares his deformed face to me. This was it? THIS was THE face of hell? I had seen much worse. It reminds me of that time when my aunt burned her arm on the fireplace. She blamed it on me of course, confining me to my room for two days. This cannot be the face that everyone claims to be? The devils face?

I jump a little at how close we are to each other. His breath is heavy on my face, he seems like he might cry. I feel incredibly sorry for him, so I do the only thing that I think will make him feel better.

Lifting my hands to his deformed face, I stroke the scars and the marks, the indents and the red patches. I plant a small kiss on his cheek and pull back hesitantly.

* * *

**WAAHHH I AM A BIATCH for leaving in this part of the story but yeah, I didnt know how else to end it and I wanted this up already so here ya go! Hopefully you guys liked it, I will be updating my other story too, so yey! Thank you to everyone who faved and Followed! :D**


	11. Chapter 11: Awaken the Friendship

**Sorry for the long wait, I haven't had much time to do anything. Anyways, here the next chapter, I shall be updating again, so that's why its not too long. Hope you guys like it! **

* * *

Chapter 11: Awaken the Friendship

I step back as I catch his astonished facial expression. I must have really caught him of guard, all I wanted to do was show him that I cared.

He turns his back on me, his hand brushing over where I had just kissed him as he thrusts his mask back on. I can't take this, I can't stay here, and wait for his reply.

"Erik, should I leave?" I ask cautiously. He is the one who wanted me gone in the first place! He has to take me back so I can get out of here.

He says nothing but brings the boat to me and as soon as I step on, we take off across the lake. He is so confusing, shouting and raving but as soon as I am nice to him, not a word leaves his mouth! I only ever wanted to be his friend. But I know of his past and his reclusive tendencies. WHY am I bothered so much by his silence?

As the boat stops and I step off, Erik's gloved hand takes my arm.

"You shan't need rehearsals anymore, Miss Katia." His head is down and his eyes refuse to meet my own. No more rehearsals? Why? What have I done now?!

"How come?" I ask politely, trying to keep my worry inside. Is he going to fire me?

"There has never been one soul whom has treated me like you have before. I am repaying you, you do not have to see me again."

I take his very large hands in my own, I want him to look at me, I want him to see sense!

"I still want to see you, we are friends, right?" I smile at him. His eyes finally look upon me and I see a sliver of a smile grace his features.

"Alright, yes. Friends."

* * *

After that scary moment that I had spent with Erik, I decide to give myself some time to think. Aside from piano practice and playing for shows, I spend most of my time in the chapel. I pray a lot that Erik would come out of his shell and stop this crusade of seeking Christine. He has to give up at some point, I mean she told me that she is betrothed to Raoul. I have not said a word to any one else especially Erik. He would have my head!

As I return back from my recent trip to the chapel and enter my room, I find a red rose, tied with black ribbon on my bed. What on earth? Carefully I lift the rose and take in its beautiful floral aroma. That is when I notice the envelope underneath. What could Erik want from me now? I rip it open in haste and begin to read:

_Miss Katia, _

_Please make your way down to the lair, I wish to see you again._

_Your Friend,_

_Erik_

I fold the letter and clasp it to myself. He wishes to see me again! Right now? I must change! I dress myself in my favourite emerald green gown Madam Giry gave me. I wonder why she only ever wears black.

Quickly pushing away thoughts of anyone else but Erik, I check myself in the mirror. Could Erik be spying on me in this mirror? If he is then it would make for an awkward conversation!

I slowly make my way to the lair, taking my care not to be seen by anyone. If I was seen going into the phantoms lair in the dead of the night, there would surely be questions and some absurd gossip being told around the Opera House. I would be spied on more than ever!

As I turn down the steps, I see Erik standing next to the boat. I smile and greet him, and he greets me back.

"I'm glad you could join me Miss Katia. I have a little surprise that awaits you!" He grins taking my hand as he helps me into the boat. I feel giddy, almost like this were a romantic encounter. Oh no, Katia. Why must you think in this way? You and Erik are mere friends, you hardly know one another to even be friends.

"How have you been these past few days?" I ask politely, creating conversation. I wish for him to be more open to me, to tell me more of him. I feel that he is holding something back every time we speak. I know he holds much affection from Christine, but does he treat her as I am treated?

"Very well. You shall hear more of it later. But for now..." He stops the boat as we near the edge of the waters and I come out as well, clinging to his hand for balance. I look down where his eyes are guiding me, and see that he has set out a sort of picnic! There are several bowls of breads, grapes, ruby red apples, cherries and more. It looks like a mini feast! Surrounding the blanket the food is set, candles light the area, making seem all the more intimate.

"Wow, Erik, this is lovely!" I rush over a seat myself down as does Erik.

"I'm glad you like it. I thought that if we were to be friends, we must know all about each other. Starting with you, Katia."

Pushing a strand of hair behind my ear, I take an apple and start to eat it. I'm so nervous, WHY am I so nervous. He wants to know more about me and I'm going to learn more about him. This is what I wished for, right? I can tell him about me, right?

"Ok, I'll start," I get comfy and think of where to start.

I decide to tell him about my parents and I. About how we grew up in the south of France, of all the trips we would take together. How my mother and father told me that I had an older brother who passed away before I was born, and of the day that they died.

"She gave a beautiful silver cross necklace. It had ivy wrapped around it, I never took it off. Until the day that my Aunt and Uncle, sold it." I grow somber thinking of that dreadful day. Erik takes my hand in his.

"All is not lost, Katia. You have been strong through all your pain and suffering. Your Aunt and Uncle will be punished in time."

"Please, enough of them. I want to enjoy this night." I wipe off my tears and put on a smile. "Now what about you, Erik? What's your story?"

Part of me wishes I didn't ask, judging by his reaction. He takes a deep breath and tells me. He tells me it all. About how his mother abandoned him, how he was 'raised' by the circus freaks. And how he escaped with the help of madam Giry no less. And ever since he has hidden away from the world, in fear of others rejecting him all over again.

"You too have been through, much worse than myself, Erik. I pray that in time, your wounds will heal." I take his hand in mine and squeeze it, comfortingly.

"We are much alike in that sense, we both have pasts which would like to move on from."

"Thank you, for sharing with me, Erik. But it is very late and I must be getting back." I stand up to leave when Erik does aswell. He gestures to the swan bed.

"You may sleep here, I do not wish to sleep tonight." He takes me by the hand and guides me to the curtain, which he lifts.

"You are sure?" I do not want him to be left without somewhere to sleep!

"Yes, I will play you something on the piano, you shall soon fall asleep."

"Thank you, again Erik. Goodnight," I turn to the bed, and lay on the duvet and fall asleep to the music of the night...

* * *

**YEY FINALLY a new chapter! SO Yes, I'm sorry for not updating, I have had a lot going on, and I am going to be working full time for the next 2 and a half months so I am going to cram in as much chapters as possible! In the next chapters, there will be the events leading to the masquerade which is my faveourite dance number of the phantom! Thank you and see you next time!**


	12. Chapter 12: He's just not that into you

**Thanks for my readers for being so patient with me and I apologise for keeping you guys waiting. I had lost my motivation to write because last week just as I was leaving work for the day, my boss told me there and then, that day was my last. I was shocked I had no warning and I kinda felt betrayed and upset. I really enjoyed my work and my co-workers and it made me depressed about how I wont see them for another year till next summer comes around. I wasnt meant to finish for another month and a half but she got rid of me early and it made me angry and sad. But after a week of being a depressed recluse, I got out of the house and started to look for work elsewhere. So now Im jobless but I'm ready to get back into writing again. So here is another chapter and its the chapter where Raoul and Christine are secretly engaged and attend the masquerade ball/party whatever you call it. Incase for those who are confused Erik snuck out after the last chapter and saw Christine and Raoul singing together like in the movie so he knows about them. NOW onto the chapter, thanks for reading and reviewing. :D**

* * *

Chapter 12: He's just not that into you

_**"We're past the point of no**_

_**return"**_

"BOOOOO!" A heard of hecklers rush toward the stage and throw tomatoes at me as I clutch the nearest person next to me.

"Bring back Christine!" one person shouts. I cover my face into my human shield to prevent the tomato hitting me in the chops.

"HELP ME!" I shout, peering up at my protector, who happens to be Erik, with no mask on?

"You are not her, you never will be!" He pulls me to him and we suddenly plummet down through the floor, my skirts flailing around us.

"Erik!" I land into a pool of freezing water, its so deep, I don't feel the bottom. Its so dark, I see nobody. Nothing is here with me, I struggle to stay afloat and the water engulfs me as I sink deeper and deeper.

GASP!

I shoot up from the piano, gasping and panting for air. What kind of dream was that? They are getting worse and worse each day that passes. I feel like I am going to mess up in front of everyone at the masquerade. I was informed by Christine that everyone was going to sing and dance and everyone has to guess who is who based off of the singing. I could tell that it was going to be a very eventful night. I had spent hours with Christie finding the perfect dress. I have chosen a beautiful deep turquoise coloured ball gown. I would feel like a princess on the night. But I was taking dancing lessons with Meg too to make sure that I would not look like a fool in front of the entire Opera House.

Erik and I have grown very close, I dare say that we are courting, but he has not said if we are or not, so I am hesitant to ask him. Truthfully, I am afraid of what he would say and how we would react to my proposal of more than just friendship. I feel so much more connected to him after that night where we told each other our life stories.

However a few days after the preparations for the masquerade were due to start, I noticed a change in him, he completely changed and , I fear him slightly. He marches across the grounds, fists clenched, eyes darkened. I can feel the anger from him. I do not know what I have done to make him feel this way. Is it I am here with him too often? Has he grown tired of my presence?

I decide it is time for me to leave and prepare for the masquerade. I have to leave him to his thoughts and keep my mind on myself tonight. Christine had asked to have a word with me, implying it is very urgent. I hope that she does not know about Erik and I.

"Erik, I must go and dress for the masquerade, I shall see you again tonight?" I stand and fix my dress, glancing over at him slouched over the organ. He is not moving, barely breathing...

"Erik?" Picking up my skirts I trapse over to him and hesitantly place my hand on his shoulder, causing him to immediatly flinch and turn to look at me.

"Yes, Katia! Leave! Get out of here! I do not care!"

His bellow shocks me so much I stumble back almost falling over. What on earth has gotten into him? We were getting on great and enjoying each others company and now he does not care?

"But Erik, I thought you would walk me out?"

He scoffs at me and returns to his music, slamming his hands on the keys so as to drown out my voice.

What have I done now? I gather my skirts once again and rush out onto the boat, I am not going to show him that he made me upset, I shant let him see he affects me so.

I row myself out as fast as I can, sneaking one last glance back. He still proceeds to play the piercingly loud organ music.

When I reach the mirror and return to the dressing room, I find it lit but empty. I compose myself and brush down my dress and fix my hair. All of a sudden, a waterfall of tears flood out from my eyes as I sink to the floor.

What has become of me? What has become of him? Why has he been so cold these past few days? What happened to the gentle, kind man that presented me with a splendid picnic of treats? What happened to the man who taught me to play piano almost to perfection? Why am I so affected by his actions? Do I feel more betrayed that he treats me like he hates me, or that he does not treat me as more than a dear friend?

Then I have an epiphany... I have feelings for Erik...

I think... I love the Phantom of the Opera...

* * *

3 days later at the masquerade

I enter the hall filled with hundreds of glittering ball gowns and various faces of different shapes and sizes. Who's idea was it to throw a masquerade ball? It seems like the most scariest party ever known. You know everyone and no one at the same time.

Weaving through the crowd, I peer across the hall hoping to bump into Christine. She is supposed to be a fairy if I can remember. She and Raoul are arriving together, she wants to inform everyone of her engagement. I suppose that Erik shant mind that she is betrothed to Raoul anymore, he has me now. Why should he be interested?

I eventually come across Christine and she looks magnificent, Raoul beaming by her side as a Prince from a fairytale.

"Christine!" I rush to her and we embrace, careful so to not ruin her attire.

"You look captivating, Miss Katia." Raoul kisses my hand politely as I curtsey back at him. Christine is a very lucky girl!

"Raoul, please would you fetch us some wine?" Christine glances up at him and then at me with a knowing look. She is finally going to tell me what she intended for this past week.

"Sure my dear, one moment," he saunters away into the sea of people. As soon as he is out of eyesight, Christine pulls me to the side of the room.

"What is it you wish to tell me?" I urge, I must know what she deems to important to tell me in public.

"Well, you know that the Phantom of the Opera has left me things before? Roses, scrolls and such?" I do not like were this conversation was going one bit.

"OK, It seems as though he knows that I am betrothed to Raoul and now I am in danger." Christine's eyes are wide and crazed. Erik is surely not interested in Christine still? He has barely spent much time with her, he has been with me most of his days!

"Why would you think you are in danger?" I ask with a pleading look. "Tell me what's going on Christine?"

She is about to tell me more, when screams erupt from beside us and smoke englufs the air. People rush into us from every direction in desperation to retreat from the souce of the madness. I cling to Christine and she to me. We stare in horror as Erik rises from seemingly no where dressed in red with a skull on his face.

"It's him, The Phantom of the Opera,"

* * *

**Sorry it is so short but I wanted to finally update this bloody story. Its been too long. Yes, I am back now looking for another job, the folk who make you look for work are pressuring me to get one and when you live in a small town, theres not much choice! ANYWAYS! I have finally done it and gave you guys another chapter! My teen wolf chapter should be coming up soon as well when I get the chance to put it out there. Thank you and I hope you stick around to see what happens next with Katia.**

**AS x**


	13. Chapter 13: The Red Devil

**Surprise! It has been over half a year since I last uploaded and I am truly sorry. I lost my motivation and my depression got the better of me. I wanted to delete all my social media and fanfics and just end my existence. But I am feeling alright and miss my writing. SO I want to finish this as I never finish anything so please forgive me and I wanted to give you this chapter as an apology. I am unsure about the teen wolf fic but I will try and get to the end of season one. Please be patient with me. Thank you for reading this still and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 13: The Red Devil

**"Have you missed me good monsieurs? I have written you an opera!"**

He proceeds down the marble steps, throwing the score down to the ground. Not one has their sights set on anything but him. His eyes scan the crowd, taking in all their expressions and emotions. He was sure enjoying them jolt back in terror as he made his way toward Raoul and Christine.

I am silenced by his audacity to appear as he was in front of all these people, terrifying them and myself included. How dare he do this!

Raoul rushes away as I stand in front of Christine. I must not let Erik do what ever he has planned for her.

"Katia, no, please stay back!" I hear from behind me. No, he shall not bully her anymore! He has gone too far with this infatuation! It must end!

**"And as for our star, Miss Christine Daae"**

I return my gaze to Erik's, hoping to somehow convince him to give up this performance. To no avail he berates Christine, insisting that she must return to him, her teacher.

I step back as I realise what he has said. I was sure that he had not spent any more time with her. Before he had told me that she learned her singing from him. Had they been secretly meeting, and he did not tell me?

Christine pushes past me and makes her way toward him. They lock eyes as if nothing else matters. Nothing else exsists. She looks as if she loves him as he appears to love her.

A single tear, flees from my eye that I swipe away quickly. Why am I upset? Why should I care? We were friends, we were never courting. He expressed his intentions toward her before!

The spell between them is soon broken as Erik rips off her necklace and vanishes beneath the floor, but not before Raoul jumps down to join him.

I cannot take this no more so I rush out of the hall and almost break my legs running down to the lair. I want answers! Why is he messing me around!

I see him as I finally get to the edge of the lake. Clutching my skirts I jump out of the boat and he turns to see my expression.

"Erik! What are you doing?! Why must you scare Christine so?"

"I do not answer to you!" He laughs, tossing his sword into a pile of crushed up paper. He is acting so full of arrogance, I begin to feel such anger at him.

"Yes! YOU DO! We are supposed to be friends, Erik! Friends do not keep such things from each other! You failed to inform me of your teaching Christine!"

He storms toward me, his boots slamming the ground echo and feel like an earthquake has struck. He clutches my arms and shakes me, vigorously.

"I have loved Christine since the moment I heard her voice! She is mine! I created her! She must love me and only me!"

I grow angrier at his confession of love for her. I have to make him see he is delusional!

"She does not love you, she is betrothed to Raoul! Leave her be!"

His grip tightens so, I no longer feel my arms and my confidence dissipates! He is going to kill me!

"SHE BELONGS TO ME! I LOVE HER!"

"But... I love YOU, Erik! Isn't my love enough?"

As soon as my words leave me, he jolts back ripping his hands from my now tender, red arms. I wince and fall to the ground, my hair shrouding my face as I weep in despair. I love a man who in turn loves another. How cliché?

I peer up at him through my hair, hoping to catch a glimpse of remorse on his face. Hoping he will sweep me up and apologise to me, reciprocating my love and vowing to forget Christine. This is what I wish for, this is what I want.

His face is not one of remorse or admiration. I cannot read him. He returns my confession with silence. Turning away, he strides toward the organ and proceeds to play loudly, slamming the keys with all the aggression he holds inside him.

I push my hair from my face and slowly rise to my feet. I cannot bear to be in his proximity. I cannot bear to stay here any longer, I have to leave.

Taking one last glance back at him, I see I am no longer wanted. I must leave the Opera House for good.

Arriving at the other side of the lake, I dash up to the mirror, making sure no one is there in the room. Entering alone, I go to my chambers and change out of my beautiful turquoise dress bought especially for the masquerade. I throw it in the dresser in sorrow.

I decide to leave no note as I dress myself in the midnight blue peasant dress I wore the first night I came here. No need to wear any of the finery I had been gifted, after all: it was not mine.

At the stables, I search for Bess, but I cannot find her. I check everything, there is not one person here. Not strange as it is late at night. Well, I guess she is well looked after here at the stables. Maybe she decided to stay with Henry seeing as they had bonded so well whilst I was busy with playing.

I will surely miss playing here, the Opera Populaire. It was a whirlwind adventure and such a great job. But I have enough money earned to get me a house somewhere nice. Maybe down south, near home?

I slowly walk to the entrance of where my journey began. I am being ridiculous. I do not have to leave, just for falling in love with the Opera Ghost? For telling him of my life? For him constantly killing, murdering and intimidating and obsessing over Christine. I do not feel safe here any more. I need to move on. I can make new friends, I can live on my own. I can meet someone new...

I take once last long look at the opera house and I turn my back on it, heading for somewhere new. Unbeknownst to be, with a masked man, staring at me from above in the darkness, I shan't be gone from the opera house for long...

* * *

**Ok, this was so hard for me to write but I hope you guys get some sort of closure. I dont know if this is the end of the story or if you want me to finish to the end where raoul, erik and christine are in the lair. If so please do, but if you want this to be the end then it shall be the end. **

**Hope this was ok for you all and thank you for being the best**

**AS** x


End file.
